Time Mystery
by Jcamts
Summary: The Doctor is in his fourth regeneration with his companions Romana 2 and K9. The Doctor meets an old friend at a school to find Cybermen, Daleks and The Master are there as well. Please read and review.


Dr Who

Time Mystery

Year: 1893

Location: A boarding school.

It was early in the morning and every teacher and student was up. The Head teacher (Mr Penon) went to a boy and asked him, "Jake go and collect the milk by the school gates." "Yes sir" replied Jake as he ran across the wet damp football pitch to the rusty brown iron gates. Jake bent over to reach the cold glass bottles of milk. Then a jerky voice said _"You are in danger, you will be exterminated," _then Jake disappeared.

Year: Unknown

Location: The Tardis

Doctor Who: Tom Baker

"So Doctor where will we go now" said Romana while pacing around the Tardis. "How about some where peaceful" she added.

"Ah, I know a perfect place," said the Doctor as he rushed over to the control panel. "Where?" asked Romana excitedly. "To a Victorian school. I've been there before and it was a lovely place," he said happily whilst putting in the co-ordinates on the control panel. "Here we go." Soon the Tardis started to appear on one side of the football pitch.

Mr Penon went over to the Tardis. The Doctor and Romana slowly stepped out side the Tardis. "Are you Doctor Hener?" asked Mr Penon.

"Huh! Oh, yes I am" said the Doctor.

"Welcome back Doctor, I'm so glad to see you again," said Mr Penon happily.

"This is Romana, she is my assistant," said The Doctor, whilst Romana looked confused.

"Please come inside." Mr Penon said and lead them in side the school and through the quiet corridors. They went into Mr Penon's office and sat down. "You know weird things have been happening over the last few weeks," he said whilst pouring out a drink of water.

"Like what?" asked The Doctor.

"Well five kids and one teacher have disappeared."

"Then why don't you evacuate the school?" the Doctor said looking cross.

"Well er…." But before he could finish a boy shouted**. "There are weird metal men coming to the school.**" The Doctor, Romana and Mr Penon looked out side the window. "Cybermen! Quick barricade the doors and get the children to safety" the Doctor said rushing around the place.

"What are Cybermen?" asked Mr Peneon

"They are evolved humans who think of only one thing, to kill all life forms." Replied the doctor.

"Then I'll get the guns," said Mr Penon as he rushed to the cupboard and pulled out some guns.

"Why do you have guns in a school?" asked Romana.

"You can never be too sure how the day is going to turn out". Mr Peneon replied.

Five minutes later.

"We have two teachers watching the young ones and the rest are down here," said Mr Penon to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the barricaded door. Chairs and tables were stacked on one other. He thought to himself "_Why am I in the front line of this battle?"_

Then sparks started coming though the door and then the door fell down and there was huge gunfire. Teachers and Cyberman fell to the ground dead. The doctor used chairs and tables to attack them.

In front of him was a teacher firing away like mad, all of a sudden she dodged a laser, which hit a chest of drawers. The Doctor looked at the chest to see Mr Penon come out of it. Then he looked across and there was Mr Penon again wrestling with a Cyberman. There were two Mr Penons in the room now. A Cyberman came over to the second Mr Penon and said, "Time for you to die." He pointed his gun up at him. Then the Cyberman exploded and a Dalek appeared behind the smoke.

_"Escort every one out to a safety zone" _said a Dalek as more came in and started killing the Cybermen.

"Mr Penon stay behind me," said the Doctor as he stood in front of the first Mr Penon.

A Dalek came towards them and said, _"Are you ready to leave Master?"_ The doctor looked at the first Mr Penon and saw him take off a mask. He was The Master.

"What in K-9's fantasy is going on?" The Doctor said whilst pointing his screwdriver at the Master and the Daleks.

"Look I'll explain later, but now every one must leave", said The Master. One by one, kids were taken out of the school and taken to two trucks, parked by the school gates. The Doctor went to Romana and took her out with a Dalek. A Cyberman near the Tardis shot at the Doctor. The Cyberman hit the Dalek which exploded. Then the Doctor bent down and picked up the gun of the Dalek. He pointed his screwdriver at it to make it work. He pointed it at the Cyberman and fired at it. The Cyberman fell down dead. The Doctor pulled out a Metal tube.

"What are you going to do Doctor?" asked Romana.

"I'm going to contact K-9. Hello K-9 can you hear me" Said The Doctor.

"Affirmative" replied K-9.

"I want you to access the main frame of the Tardis and take it some where safe, do you understand." He said.

"Yes Master" K-9 said as the Tardis disappeared.

"Is everybody on board the two trucks?" asked the Master.

_"Yes every one except the remaining Cybermen," _said a Dalek. "Then lets get out of here." The two trucks raced off down the road. "Fire the engines," shouted the Master as the trucks took off into the air.

Year: 1893

Location Master Base

The two trucks docked at landing bay 4. "Kids, those cylinder shaped objects called Daleks, will show each one of you to your quarters." The Daleks lead the kids to their rooms.

The Doctor made his way over to the Master "I would like to know what is going on?"

"Yes shall we discuss it in my office." The Master led the Doctor to a small room at the end of the corridor.

"So Master what's your diabolical scheme and what's my way of trying to stop you?" Said the Doctor as he paced around the Master.

"Oh there's no diabolical scheme this time, just war. One of the boys at that school is me! A short time ago I made a deal with the Cybermen. Unfortunately I didn't keep my end of the bargain. So they built a device to allow them to go back to a certain time period. They picked to go back to when I was a defenceless kid at school. But they stood out so much; they couldn't go any where without being spotted. Whilst they where on Gallifrey, they noticed that a parallel me saved my life as a kid. They then opened up a way to the parallel universe. And hoping by killing the parallel me, I will die in my own universe." Said the Master.

"That would mean when I typed in the coordinates for my Tardis, It saw the parallel universe a head there. Continue" said the Doctor.

"So I asked the Daleks to help me and they agreed and this time I did keep my promise." He finished speaking and started to poor himself out a drink.

"So what was your promise," the Doctor said as he stopped pacing.

"The real Head Teacher Mr Penon is actually a Time Lord and I said I'd give the Daleks a Time Lord for their assistance. But now I can give them two." The master quickly pulled out a stun gun and shot the Doctor. The Doctor fell down to the ground.

A Dalek called Dalkay came in. _"Is he ours for the killing"_ said Dalkay.

"Yes and I've adapted your laser gun so it can kill a Time Lord in one shot." Said the Master as he picked up the Doctor.

_"The Doctor is waking up,"_ said Dalkay as the Doctor woke up and pulled out his metal tube. He pushed a button on it and collapsed.

Year: Unknown

Location: Tardis

A light on the control panel started blipping, K-9 went over to it. "Master is in trouble retracing source of signal. Ah heading to the co-ordinates" said K-9

Year: 1893

Location: Master Base

Romana was walking through the corridors when she saw the Tardis appear on the platform. She ran to the Tardis, the door swung open and K-9 slowly came out. "Where is the Doctor, Romana?" asked K-9 as he locked the doors.

"He went to the Masters office." Said Romana.

K-9 went to the 17 remaining teachers. He stabbed each of their foots with a computer chip. "You are now under my control do you compute" said K-9.

"We compute," said all 17 teachers.

"What's going on K-9" asked Romana.

"The teachers are simple robots made by the Master. Teacher 1 and 7 come with me," K-9 led them down the corridor to the Master's office.

"Where is the doctor" K-9 said to the Master whilst pointing his laser gun at him.

"He's right though that door" the Master pointed at a door. The door opened and a Dalek fired at both teachers. Teacher 1 and 7 exploded.

Then K-9 shot the Dalek. Then be turned towards the Master, who had already escaped.

"Alert, alert the space station is under attack by Cybermen. All Daleks report to landing bay sector 6." Said the main frame computer.

K-9 rushed down the corridor weaving in and out of the Daleks. He headed to Romana. "We must find the doctor and leave," he said as they rushed down the corridor.

"Can we try to save a couple of kids." Asked Romana trying to catch up.

"Yes, but first we must find the Doctor."

At Landing Bay 6 a huge gunfire battle, was going on between the Daleks and the Cybermen. _"This is Dalkay we need more reinforcemenst. The Cyberleader has arrived" _said Dalkay.

"I am not the cyber-leaeder I am the cyber-general."

The doctor was in a dark room. "Are you awake doctor," said the Master. "Yes I am" mumbled the Doctor. "Welcome to my prison, where you will be killed but not now. Dalkay is fighting the Cybermen." The Master said pacing around the Doctor.

"Do you think that was wise, asking the Daleks for help?" asked the Doctor.

"Only if you know what you're doing." said the Master.

K-9 and Romana where still looking for the Doctor. Then the ceiling caved in on Romana. She was completely buried under the rubble. "Life signs fading, Romana is dying, she's dead" said K-9. He started to walk away when he heard a faint voice.

"K-9 help me get out from under this pile of rubble." K-9 turned around. "Romana you should be dead. I'm not picking up any life signs." K-9 started cutting through the rubble. Soon Romana was free, "Come on lets find the Doctor."

As they ran down the corridor an explosion came from the side of the wall. "Kill all," said a Cyberman. They started firing at some Daleks and K-9.

"It is to dangerous for you to stay here. Go and collect as many kids as you can, I'll get two robots to help you. I'll contact them telepathically. Teachers 16 and 3 help Romana in any way you can. Teachers 2,4,5,6, 9,10,11,12,13,14,15,17 come and meet me in the corridor by landing bay 1.

Romana rushed to the doors and knocked on them. "Hello is anyone in there," she shouted. Soon she managed to collect seven kids. Soon Teacher 16 and 3 met up with her. "Could you help me open this door it's jammed and there's a kid in there," said Romana.

The two robots opened the door like a piece cake. "Hello is anyone there," shouted Romana.

"Help, over here", said a frightened voice. Romana gently picked up the boy. "Come on this way. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Matthew Ster," replied the boy.

K-9 and his fellow troops were trying to get past, one last Cyberman. It was firing at everything and anything. It hit teacher 5, who exploded. Then teacher 17 killed the Cyberman. "All the Cybermen have been neutralised. All Daleks come to room 19 to witness the death of the two time lords." Said the mainframe computer.

"Come on" K-9 said as they walked through the corridor. They reached room 19. "I will scan to see what's in there. Odd I cannot scan through the room. I will drill a hole and look in side." Said K-9 as he drilled a hole through the wall. Then he took a peek in side. "There's a lot of Daleks in there, I'm afraid one of you has to explode in the middle of the Daleks. Who will volunteer for this suicide mission?" All the robots put their arms in the air.

In side room 19 both Mr Penon and the Doctor were awake in front of more than 50 Daleks. "Master would you be so kind as to fit the laser gun on me?" asked Dalkay. The Master fitted it on. "Mr Penon you will die first." In one powerful shot he was dead. "Now your turn Doctor," then Teacher 15 jumped into the middle of the Daleks and exploded. Nearly all the Daleks died! Dalkay's laser backfired and he went hysterical. Defend me while I collect the Doctor" said K-9 as he went over to the Doctor.

The four remaining Daleks fired at the teachers. Teachers 9, 10 and 13 exploded in the crossfire. Whilst everyone was distracted by their own problems the Master ran out of the room. "Computer, start self destruct sequences, authorisation Master 157." Shouted the master as he headed for the trucks on Landing bay 3. There was only one Dalek and teacher 2, left. The Dalek fired first and teacher 2 exploded. Then K-9 fired and killed the Dalek. "Wait for me" shouted Dalkay. The Doctor looked at Dalkay, he was a human.

"What happened" asked the doctor. " I'll explain later" they ran to the Tardis. The Master got in a truck and took off. There in Landing bay 4 Romana and teacher 16 were out side the Tardis. "Quick into the Tardis" said Romana as she went in to the Tardis. Once everyone was aboard, the Tardis flew out of the hanger in the nick of time. The space station exploded.

"Look Doctor there's a Cyberman ship" pointed Romana.

"The Cybergeneral must be flying it," said Dalkay.

"It's launched some missiles at us," shouted the doctor as everyone ducked. The missiles hit the Tardis and the door came open. Then Matthew flew out of the doors and into space. He then fell into a nebular cloud and pressed something on his arm. He Vanished.

The Doctor went to the door and shut it. "Here's a question I want to ask, who was that boy?" Asked the doctor.

"Matthew Ster," replied Romana.

"He's the Master" Doctor said.

"How do you know?" asked Dalkay. "Take T, H and E from Matthew. Then take Ma and put that onto Ster makes The Master. What are all these kids doing here." Said the Doctor.

"I saved them" Said Romana.

The Doctor then spoke to Dalkay. "And why are you a human?" Said the Doctor pacing around Dalkay.

"Well I was a human originally, but when the Master needed the Daleks help, The Dalek's needed a spokesmen, a leader. So they captured me and made me their leader. But I don't know why the laser changed me back into a human, " answered Dalkay.

"Are there any questions left?" asked the Doctor.

"Affirmative, how come I couldn't pick up any life signs when Romana was under the pile of rubble." Asked K-9.

"Because the space station was made of steel, so no scanning devices would work." Replied the Doctor.

"So how many kids do you think would have died on the Space Station?" asked Romana.

"At least twenty" said Dalkay.

"Where is Teacher 3?" asked K-9.

"I'm afraid 50 tonnes of rubble fell on him." Said Romana. "Shall we get these kids back home?" Questioned the Doctor.

The End

Cast

The Doctor 

Romana

The Master

K-9

Dalkay

CyberGeneral

Mr Penon

Teachers

Daleks

Cybermen

Mattew's Ster

Kids.

Written

Cameron Stewart 

Producers

Bramley Way Books

Story line

Base on a dream and carried on.

Corrector

Sally Stewart 

Emily Stewart

2006 Bramley Way Books


End file.
